Current networked environments (e.g. home, office, etc.) are generally utilized for the efficient sending and receiving of data. In addition, each of such environments traditionally relies on a single network for transferring all of such data. Although faster networking protocols and higher bandwidth data connections are provided to improve the efficiency of transferring all types of data, such single networked environments are still susceptible to many problems that result in the inefficient transfer of data.
Specifically, traditional networks are prone to quality of service issues, dropped connections, interrupted bandwidth sharing, etc. Such issues therefore result in dropped packets and substandard networking service. In one particular example, streaming encoded video to a node in such traditional single networked environment may potentially run into any of the above described problems, thus causing a viewing experience associated with the streaming video to be interrupted.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.